


Welcome to the Hotel California

by lily_ddark



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Songfic, fuck the mage, stan lucy, why? bc why fucking not, yes it’s hotel california
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_ddark/pseuds/lily_ddark
Summary: A song fic about Lucy looking back on her time with Davy in their cottage.TW: mentally abusive relationship, I tried to be vague and symbolic but yeah
Relationships: Lucy Salisbury & Simon Snow, The Mage & Simon Snow, The Mage/Lucy Salisbury
Kudos: 4





	Welcome to the Hotel California

**Author's Note:**

> i think by now you guys can tell what my music taste is.
> 
> anyways, enjoy 
> 
> —————
> 
> instagram: @mammillariainflames

_On a dark desert highway_

_ Cool wind in my hair _

He was taking me somewhere safe. That’s what he promised me. Those rich brown eyes never lied to me before.

_Warm smell of colitas_

_ Rising up through the air _

_ Up ahead in the distance _

_ I saw a shimmering light _

_ My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim _

_ I had to stop for the night _

Davy always tried to make me feel comfortable. He treated me well. In the begining that is. The cottage should’ve been the first warning sign, really.

_There he stood in the doorway_

_ I heard the mission bell _

_ And I was thinkin' to myself _

_ 'This could be heaven or this could be hell _

There was nothing there. He said we could find a way to make it work, that research was more important than anything else. I tried to reason with him, saying that we needed food, water, everything essential really.

_Then he lit up a candle_

_ And he showed me the way _

_ There were voices down the corridor _

_ I thought I heard them say _

But that charming smile of his made my anger vanish. He made our new life seem as glamours as I wanted it to be.

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_ Such a lovely place (such a lovely place) _

_ Such a lovely face _

He talked about how much freedom we had, no responsibilities, how if no one knew of our whereabouts we’d be free of any hassles.

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_

_ Any time of year (any time of year) _

_ You can find it here _

I believed him, and told my mother so many lies in my letters that I could barley pick up a pen without feeling guilty.

_His mind is Tiffany-twisted_

_ She got the Mercedes Benz, uh _

_ She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys _

It was hard at times, to not think about what my life could’ve been if I had not meet him. I loved Davy with all my heart, but somtimes, I felt trapped...

_That she calls friends_

_ How they dance in the courtyard _

_ Sweet summer sweat _

_ Some dance to remember _

_ Some dance to forget _

He would leave me alone in the cottage, and I would dance by myself in the meadows. I picked flowers for him, sometimes I would even make tea with them.

_So I called up the Captain_

_ "Please bring me my wine" _

_ He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since 1969" _

The flowers would dry up by his bedside, and the tea would go cold, untouched on the table.

_And still those voices are calling from far away_

_ Wake you up in the middle of the night _

_ Just to hear them say _

Out of the blue, almost like he was filled with color again, he smiled at me for the first time in a long time. The smile was distracting me from the chains he latched onto me.

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_ Such a lovely place (such a lovely place) _

_ Such a lovely face _

I thought that him finally wanting a child meant something, but I was wrong. He wanted to use the babe as political propaganda.

_They livin' it up at the Hotel California_

_ What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise) _

_ Bring your alibis _

I think I knew, deep down what it was about. I even questioned his intentions the whole time but his false promises and soothing voice distracted me.

_Mirrors on the ceiling_

_ The pink champagne on ice _

_ And he said, "We are all just prisoners here of our own device" _

When I really started trying to figure a way out, (when I wondered who could save me), was when he started painting symbols on the wall. I always knew he had always a little mad, but it was different this time. He wasn’t just fixated on figuring out the prophecy, he was addicted.

_And in the master's chambers_

_ They gathered for the feast _

_ They stab it with their steely knives _

_ But they just can't kill the beast _

He would talk about how much power the child would have, and how he would be the savior of our world. I just wanted to talk about baby names, and what spells we’d teach him first.

_Last thing I remember_

_ I was running for the door _

_ I had to find the passage back _

_ To the place I was before _

When we got to the White Chapel for my due date, I thought we would finally steer awayfrom all of this ritual crap after the birth. That he would see the boy, and finally give up his schemes.

_"Relax", said the night man_

_ "We are programmed to receive _

_ You can check out any time you like _

_ But you can never leave" _

The last thing I saw was his face, my rosebud boy. I think it all became clear to me then, and I slipped away after that. I never got to live anything that was my dream.

I got stuck in Davy’s instead.


End file.
